The Flower
by BrucasisSwarkley
Summary: Naley epi.3.07 I like it hope you will too


The Flower

A/N- So I've only posted really REALLY short Seth/Summer The Oc fanfics but this came to mind & I completely LOVE NALEY so I hope you enjoy.

A/N- This is kind of an alternative to what Haley said in episode 7 of season 3 "Champagne for my real friends, Real pain for my sham friends"

A/N- Also if some of the lines that were in the episode aren't right sorry

A/N- Reviews Good and Bad ones are greatly appreciated. Also if you find grammar mistakes tell me please.

Disclaimer- I don't own One tree hill or any characters of it obviously I do wish I owned Nathan though ) Oh & I don't own some of the lines that were used in the episode.

* * *

It was getting a little late and Haley was afraid that Nathan would use that as an excuse to cut the night short. The night itself was a total disaster, everything romantic Haley had planned went incredibly wrong and Haley wasn't sure how to fix it… not just the night but her marriage. She could feel his eyes staring at her and it was almost as if she could read his mind. He was sorry but she wasn't sure why. While she was contemplating it he did a little mind reading of his own.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you for any of this." Nathan stated matter-of-factly," you didn't want to get married." He turned his back from her and walked to the other side of the balcony.

Haley didn't believe what she'd heard. It crushed her to know Nathan felt that way.

"Wh-wh-wait a second. Of course I did. I was just scared." Haley followed Nathan not exactly sure of what he would say next.

"Yeah, and I promised you everything would be okay. I shouldn't have.  
I think about it a lot. You know; how this isn't the life you would've had if I hadn't come along. It's not the life you should've had."

Haley never thought her heart could be more broken then it was when she thought about how much she had hurt Nathan but apparently she was wrong.

"It's _more"_

"No, it's not. You'd still have your music. You'd be on tour. You'd probably be a big _star_ by now"

That was it. That was the final straw that broke Haley's back.

"Do you wanna know what made me come back Nathan?"

"I already know that it was Lucas that convinced you to come home, Hales."

"No, it wasn't Lucas that lead me home Nate"

Nathan's face twisted in a question mark, "Then what ma..."

"Do you remember when we first started dating, we were walking on the docks and we decided to head for the park" Haley said quickly cutting him off

"And while we were at the park you leaned down to tie your shoelace and you saw a Light purple flower"

Nathan pulled his head down as he remembered that day in the park almost a year ago.

"After you picked and smelled it, you got up and said this has got to be the second sweetest thing on Earth and I asked you what the first was and you gave me this look as though it should have been obvious and said "You"."

Nathan brought his head back up and stared straight into Haley's eyes obviously wondering where this was going.

"I remember smelling that flower and having so many feelings shoot through me I thought I was going to faint because it really was the sweetest smell. I remember knowing for the first time I could love you forever when I smelled that flower. "

"Haley, what's that go..."

"Just listen. When Luke came to New York we took a walk in Central Park and I saw that light purple flower, I ran to the batch and picked one but when I smelled the flower different feelings shot through me, Nathan, feelings of pain and regret. All I could see was your face, your smile that I missed so much…. Anyway I started crying and Luke freaked out naturally so I lied to him, said I was probably allergic and he let it go but I knew, Nathan, in that moment I knew I had to go home. When Lucas and Brooke left I told Chris that I was going home and he fought me on it of course but his persuasion skills didn't work that time. He asked me to do one more show and I agreed figuring I owed him that much. The show was at this club in Illinois and Chris decided to do a cover of an eighties song called, um, 'Missing You' and _everybody_ starts singing along, the crowds loving it and they turn the house lights up and I could see _every_ face out there and I fell apart. On stage, in front of three thousand people; I _lost_ it. I couldn't sing, I couldn't hear the music. Nothing. Because I _knew_ that none of it could ever be enough _without_ you. That's what lead me home to you."

Nathan could feel himself moving toward Haley but he couldn't control it. Before either of them knew it they were embraced in a tight meaningful hug. And that was the moment they both knew, they'd be together again. It'd just take time.


End file.
